


Coming right back home to you

by ashoo_stoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Louis, Teasing, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashoo_stoo/pseuds/ashoo_stoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s socked feet crept along the carpeted floor until he came to a stop in the archway to the living room. There, a wave of affection swept over him as he took in the sight before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming right back home to you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic I've ever written. I've been reading fanfiction for almost ten years, and I figured it's time I give back. I would love some feedback! The inspiration for this hit me one night when I couldn't sleep, and I ended up imagining Louis in an oversized sweater, which is probably near the top of the list of cutest things ever, right up there with kittens and babies.

Harry strived to be as quiet as possible as he fumbled for his key to the flat he shared with his bandmate and boyfriend of five years. It was only midnight, but the singer was worried about the possibility of waking up his partner – the other man never did take well to being woken up in the middle of his REM cycle.

He slid the metal into the lock slowly and turned it, creaking the door open just a crack before slipping into his home. He began to peel off his black, suede boots when he noticed the sound of the television playing from the living room. The London flat the boys shared was modest, small enough to be considered intimate. They could afford something larger, but they really didn’t need all that space for just the two of them. Harry locked the door behind him before moving into the hallway.

Harry’s socked feet crept along the carpeted floor until he came to a stop in the archway to the living room. There, a wave of affection swept over him as he took in the sight before him.

Louis must have fallen asleep while watching TV, some late night comedian’s opening jokes were going unappreciated by the incapacitated audience on the couch. Louis was curled in on himself, save for his left foot, which dangled off the side of the couch. He was in black skinny jeans and one of Harry’s sweaters, a soft, gray one which was about two sizes too large for the lad, swallowing up his thin body. He rested his face on his hands, his mouth parted slightly as barely audible snores escaped his lips. 

A tidal wave of fondness crashed into Harry as he watched his lover sleep. No matter how often he got to see Louis this way, in his most vulnerable state, he could never get over just how beautiful the other man is. 

He crept over to the sofa and slowly sat down in the space left open by the curve of Louis’ body. He leaned his face closer to his lover’s and planted his hand on the sleeping man’s shoulder. 

Louis’ body jolted at Harry’s firm grip. His eyelids fluttered, and he opened them only to see an intimately familiar face inches away from his own.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Harry said in his deep, smooth voice, a crooked smile spreading across his features. 

Louis whined softly, sounding somewhere between pleased and annoyed. He began to push himself up into a sitting position and then abruptly threw his arms around his lover’s neck, locking his finger’s in Harry’s silky tresses before pulling him into a firm, yet gentle, kiss. 

After the initial moment of surprise, Harry melted into the kiss, clawing his fingers into the fabric of his own jumper on Louis’ body. The two broke apart after almost a minute, and Harry stared intently into his boyfriend’s eyes, emerald green locked onto a brilliant blue, taking in the bright and beautiful sky he imagined within them. 

“Good morning, Harry.” Louis intoned cheekily, sleep still apparent in his voice. He glanced at the television and quipped, “Well, that’s what I would say if it were actually morning. But unless this station is experimenting with airing late night talk shows in the morning, I highly doubt it is.”

“Maybe I lied about the whole morning thing.” Harry chuckled. Louis’ sass was as strong as ever, interrupted REM cycle or not. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. I will not have lying in this house, young man.” Louis playfully scolded, wagging his finger dramatically. 

Harry laughed again and moved in for a quick kiss, only for his lips to meet the underside of Louis’ finger instead. 

“What did I just say? Do you really think I’m going to kiss someone who just lied to me about something as important as the time of day?” Louis chided.

Harry bit his lip to keep himself from laughing at his boyfriend’s dramatic nature. “Oh, come on, Lou. What can I do to make it up to you?” He asked, the hint of a chuckle chiming in his voice. 

“Hmmmm….” Louis rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger in mock concentration, “Well, I guess I could think of one or two things.” He couldn’t keep himself from grinning. 

“Yeah?” Harry asked, amused and curious at what Louis could be implying.

“Yeah.” Louis reached for the remote and clicked the television off before outstretching his arms in an invitation for his boyfriend to pick him up. It was only fair that he didn’t have to walk after having his beauty sleep so rudely interrupted. “To the bedroom!”

While anyone else would’ve rolled their eyes at this display, Harry was still so enamored with his lover’s playful demeanor that he couldn’t be less bothered it. He raised up from the couch and slipped one of his strong arms under Louis’ knees and snaked the other one behind the brunette’s back. He readied himself and lifted his lover into the air. In the back of his mind, he wondered whether he was able to lift Louis with ease was because he was getting stronger or if it was because Louis was losing so much weight lately. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as something the two would talk about at another time. For now, his one task was to get them to their shared bedroom. 

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s neck and – 

He puffed out warm breaths and gasps next to Harry’s earlobe. He took the flesh and lightly worked it between his teeth, before planting light kisses down the side of his neck. Harry’s eyes widened. There were only about seven more steps until they would be in the bedroom. With each step, Harry’s feet became heavier and heavier, his desire for the man in his arms growing with every passing second and press of his lips. Louis’ lapped a stripe up Harry’s neck, and he couldn’t help but let out a strangled moan. Only two more steps and they would be in the bedroom. Louis grazed his teeth over Harry’s pulse, and they were finally at their destination. 

Harry kicked the door shut behind them, momentarily forgetting about being courteous to their neighbors and almost threw Louis down on the bed. Louis smiled up at his lover coyly.

“You wanna know how you can make up for lying to me, yeah?” 

“Yeah, Lou.” Harry could barely get his dry mouth to form the words due to his anticipation for what Louis was planning.

“Well, first, I want you to get these off’a me.” Louis wiggled his hips and gestured at his black jeans.

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. His hands went to work at the buttons and zipper of Louis jeans, and within seconds he had his boyfriend arching his back off the bed so he could roll the material down his muscular legs. Harry leaned back and kneeled on the bed, eagerly awaiting Louis’ next command. 

“Now…” Louis began, “I want you to…” He waved his finger, gesturing for his boyfriend to come closer. Harry moved closer until their faces were almost touching, staring at his boyfriend with a mix of warmth and lust. His eyes darted from Louis’ blue eyes to his plump, pink lips, wanting so badly to kiss them. 

“Go to bed.” Louis smirked, any hint of sexual tension suddenly removed from his voice, “I was in the middle of a really great dream, yeah?” Louis winked before rolling over on his side. 

Harry sat, staring at the back of his boyfriend's head for a moment in confusion before letting the waves of laughter roll over him. 

“Lou-is!” He whined, drawing out his lover’s name, “Babe, that’s so mean!”

“You love it.” 

“I do.” 

Louis’ face lit up in a huge smile; Harry could tell from the playful tone in his voice. “I’ll make it up to you later, but for now, be a doll, and go to sleep.” 

Harry shook his head, still smiling. This boy would be the death of him. He shifted his position so he could crawl under the covers and the wrap his arms around his lover’s waist. He didn’t even bother changing his clothes, which he might regret in the morning, but for now, he couldn’t be happier any other way.


End file.
